firegatecodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Endesha
Samantha Endesha is a human medic who fought in the Virmiran war. Though she is intelligent and often has many valid and interesting views, most men do not see her as anything more then a piece of eye candy. She has a habit of punching these men. She is controlled by Deus Ex History Childhood Sam was born on the Human Supremacist colony known as Seraso II. Though children there were told from a young age that aliens were inferior, Samantha couldn't understand the logic behind it. Samantha joined a street gang known as the Seraso Centaurs after she killed her teacher after he attempted to rape her. When she had enough money, She left Seraso II and joined the Terran Alliance. Battle of New Las Vegas During her service Samantha fell in love with her commanding officer. The two were married during their leave at the city of New Las Vegas, on Virmira. However, whilst there, the city was attacked by a Rapti taskforce. Sam joined the resistance movement and fought against the Rapti for 3 weeks until the Terran Alliance 274th fleet came. Despite orders to stand down, Samantha helped the 274 as a combat medic; officially she saved the lives of 200 marines. When the battle concluded, Samantha planned to celebrate with her wife; however, it was only at the conclusion of the battle that she was told her wife was Killed in Action. Samantha did not attend the medal ceremony. Alcoholism and Decline Due to the loss of her wife, Samantha fell into a bate of Alcoholism and Drug addiction, and moved to Nimoy where the price of alcohol was cheaper then any other planet. Recruited by Deus Ex Machina Eventually, Samantha was found on Nimoy by Seth Erusnape, and joined Deus Ex Machina as their medical officer. Samantha got off on the wrong foot with Shepard, though he eventually fell in love with her. After he saved her life on many occasions, she fell in love with him even though she was not sexually attracted to him. However, after an altercation involving her Dark Universe clone, She left the ship at Nimoy. Body Snatched On Nimoy, Samantha's body was taken over by a violent parasitic organism which used her to kill hundreds of people on Nimoy. The creature turned out to be a tool used by an assassin organization to blackmail her into killing various people. The organization sent her to kill Shepard and his crew. She tried to resist the creature's inflence, but it forced her to Shoot Ta'harok and Samanatha (Dark Universe). After Seth Erusnape sacrificed himself to stop Samantha, she was left alive though the parasite left her body. She believed she was going to die when John Shepard appeared and began to repair her wounds. Personality Samantha is fiercly independent, and a tomboy. She is always trying to out-do others, especially when the "Others" are male. Being in a street gang made her very distrusting, and gave her an understanding of criminal tactics and methods. Samantha does not like anyone oogling at her. Trivia *Samantha's appearance, and some personality aspects, are based on that of the Gears of War character Samantha Byrne. Category:Firegate Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters